


A Ten Out of Ten

by erufura



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Not Romance, makoto is crushing hard on jun though, they're still just friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erufura/pseuds/erufura
Summary: It's a day unlike any other day. Jun is coming over to Makoto's house for the first time, and it takes Makoto a long time to prepare his heart...
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Ten Out of Ten

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! This is my first fic ever in Enstars. I love JunMako even though they don't interact as much as other popular ships.
> 
> P.S. I don't really read Enstars story so any info in this fic might not be in accordance to the story.
> 
> P.S.S. I remember that Makoto lives in a dorm now but we still don't know much about it (his room/roommates etc.) so I just think the easy way that he's not in the dorm (yet). Please let me know if there's more to this info, though!
> 
> I hope you like it <3

Today, something unusual is going to happen. 

It's only the beginning of a new semester, and I'm feeling anxious already. For once in my life, I've been appointed as someone important: the Head of Information and Technology in Ensemble Square. Life surely has taken quite a turn for me. Just one year ago, I and the other members of Trickstar had only taken our first special DreamFes—Sakura Festival. Now, we won SS and earned our name in the idol industry, but it doesn't seem like the glory is going to last long... 

Anyway, as I mentioned earlier, there is something unusual that is going to happen in the few hours. You see, I met this guy—a supposed _rival_ of me—named Jun Sazanami. We've only met for a few occasions, mostly for official stuff a.k.a. idol stuff. Weirdly enough, I can still remember our first day of meeting like it was yesterday. We met coincidentally and I didn't even realize him—when he was supposed to be my colleague back then! Maybe, most likely, it had something to do with the fact that I’d been so concerned about Eve. Eve has been so popular. Of course. The rising duet from Reimei Academy, forming a superunit with the duo from Shuuetsu Academy. In other words, they are super phenomenal! And that Jun Sazanami, the half of Eve, the quarter of Eden, is coming over to my house tonight! Ahh, my worrywart self is really not my positive side... 

This morning, I got a message from Sazanami-kun. He asked me if I had some free time tonight—which I do—and so he just casually said, "Send me your address, I'm coming over." So, I did. And now, I'm feeling a mixture of worried and... eagerness? After our very first meeting, we exchanged SNS and we've been conversing to each other since, then. This will be _our first time_ hanging out together, though... And out of many places in this city, it's my house?! 

I check my phone, to see if Sazanami-kun texted me. It's already 5 pm. I've been practicing the choreography for BIGBANG REFLECTION!! with Trickstar, and now our session has come to an end. We bid each other farewell, since I'm the only one who doesn't live in the ES dorm. I have a thought of waiting for Sazanami-kun in front of the dorm since he lives there... but he didn't tell me anything. I guess I'm going home by myself, too, today. 

~.~ 

Hmm... 

My phone's clock says 7 pm, and still no new texts from Sazanami-kun. I've had dinner and played a video game for a while, but they can't stop me from worrying! Maybe I should call him inst— 

_Come on CHERRY HAPPY STREAM~_

Wh-Whoa! I almost slipped my phone when it started ringing. Ah, it's call from Sazanami-kun... 

"Hello, Yuuki-san? It looks like I'm in front of your house right now." 

_Just about time!_ "Wait right there, I'm coming down!" 

I go downstairs with my phone in my hand, in case something goes wrong. Thankfully, he's standing right in front of my house when I open the door. "Hi, Sazanami-kun. Looks like you're in the right place," I greeted him with a slightly playful tone. He nods and we both come inside to my room upstairs. 

"I'm coming in." 

I can see his awkward gesture when he steps into my room. His eyes gaze around, seemingly while thinking about something in his head. I only giggle and let him sit on the carpet, between the TV and my bed. 

"So, you have a TV in your room..." He said, looking at the 40" TV and then down to an open cabinet. "You also have a PlayStation. Haha." 

His _haha_ is kind of concerning... Is he being sarcastic? 

"I thought you may as well have known my room from my SNS posts. Are you forgetting all your replies to my posts?!" That's right. I post my room a lot (on private) because I'm an introvert and I love being my room. Sazanami-kun replies to my posts sometimes. 

"Well, _I also know_ that you've got the sequel to the fighting game we talked about weeks ago. How about we play some of it?" 

I knew it. Sazanami-kun is challenging me! 

"Game on!" I said enthusiastically. 

~.~ 

Two hours have passed, just me and Sazanami-kun playing a fighting game... 

"Ahh, I'm tired already! Please stop thiiisss...." 

I'm begging for him to stop beating my character in game! Come on, I can't lose again! 

"Okay, okay. Maybe I'll take it easy now—whoa, hey! THAT'S DANGEROUS!" 

"Hahaha I got you!!" 

This time, I win. 

"And that makes it a draw for today's fighting!" It's only a draw, but I feel satisfied that I could do my best until the end. Sazanami-kun also seems to be enjoying our game. 

"As I expected from you, Yuuki-san. You're good at counterattacks, but not so much in the defense department." 

"Haha, thanks~ I wish I could do everything my best, but I just can't, you know?" 

Sazanami-kun only gave me a smile before he let out a long sigh. One sigh like he's finally calmed down and ready to face life. I suppose this is when I can ask him about his intention of coming here. 

"Sazanami-kun, aren't you living in ES dorm right now?" I asked a starting question that I already know, just to confirm it. 

"Well, yeah... and I'm still not used to it." 

"Hmm..." He sounds sad about it, so I'm giving him a minute to contemplate. He might want to talk about it more. But now, I'm tidying up my PS and TV before facing him and sitting loosely. "You wanna talk about it?" 

"The idol life is so tough, isn't it." 

I'm honestly taken aback by that sentence. 

Sazanami-kun continues, "Nobody really knows what it feels like to be an idol, while also being a high schooler. Sure, I get that idols are basically just pawns in the bigger entertainment industry, but it sucks when everyone thinks like that." 

The entertainment industry is harsh to idols; especially to us, the new idols who have just basically hatched from an egg. There are hundreds of idols our age that dream to reach the top. To be the best idol the country has ever seen. Nobody in the industry is taking it easy; we're all working hard to the point that we lose aim sometimes. And that's when we are most vulnerable. To have comrades that walk alongside you is a blessing. 

"There are times when I just need a break from everything else, you know? From work, from school, from anything. That's why I really cherish the time when I can get loose and have a peace of mind for myself." 

_Ahh, I see_. 

"The fact is, I haven't gotten any break since the new semester started. I can feel my body crumbling! But I can't give up easily, can I? Afterall, that's what an idol must do; they have to be the last one standing. 'This is what it feels like to be an idol', I always think that to myself whenever I feel tired." 

"That must be rough for you... I understand. Being an idol often means you're a superhuman. You can't look tired, you can't look untidy, you can't not smile in front of the media. But if there are good days, then there are also bad days. It's a thing that not many people understand." 

He's quiet now. He seems to be pondering about what I just said. I know it's a lot to take in... We're just normal humans. Not everything is within our sight after just one second of living. A break to the mind and physique might be what he needed afterall. 

I've decided to lighten up the mood a little bit. 

"Thank you, Sazanami-kun. For choosing me as your resting place." I smile at him. Hopefully he gets what I mean. I'm sorry that I'm not good at cheering people up, but you can always count me in to take part in your fun life. 

_I wish he could read my mind..._

"Haha, Yuuki-san, why are you blushing like that?" 

"B-blushing? Who's blushing?!" _Oh, no, no, no. I can feel my cheeks burning! What am I, a maiden?!_

"Hahaha! Your face is tomato red right now!" 

"Aa—aahh..." I really don't have anything to say to this. I'm just closing my face with both my hands so he can't tease me anymore. 

"I know we haven't hung out that much, but I get a sense of comfort just being with you. That's why I decided to come here today." 

I peek through my fingers to see Sazanami-kun smiling at me. _He's so handsome like that!_

"Y-You can ask me again whenever you feel like hanging out with me," I reply while still feeling super embarrassed. I'm really glad I can see him smile and laugh like that. This is a nice memory. 

"Of course. You should, too, you know. I don't want this friendship to come as one-sided." 

_F-Friendship...?_

"Sure, we can start by being friends!" 

~.~ 

I usually go to sleep no more than 10 pm. But tonight, it's different. We end up talking a lot about our past and present lives. I learn so much about him; about how he feels right now as an Eve/Eden member, about his roommate that keep bringing friends when he just wants a quiet place, about his motive at becoming an idol. I also hear a lot of stories about Tomoe-kun. I know the two of them have formed a relationship that is different from what I can imagine. Sazanami-kun admires Tomoe-kun a lot, that's the reason he sticks with him in the first place. Tomorrow, they both will have an interview near ES building. Sazanami-kun feels like he can also learn from me, who's socially awkward _especially_ at interviews, when really I have nothing much to be proud of. 

Overall, I rate this day a ten out of ten. 


End file.
